Back In My Life
by AshLuvVamp
Summary: Arabella Mikelson is Rebekah's twin and also Isabella Swan. During the scenes where Jasper teaches everyone to fight Rebekah crashes the party. How will the sisters stop arguing? Will Edward forgive Bella? One-shot!
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Bella's POV

Bella's POV

The Cullens and the pack are getting ready for the fight with the newborn army. I can defeat them all alone but for that I need to tell everyone everything about me and I can't do that without breaking down. I have an awfully sad life. I do love Edward but I couldn't tell him everything. I was asking him to turn me so he doesn't suspect I don't age. I heard something move in the bushes, it was too low for human so I ignored it but my Edward was by my side. I realized by the smell it was a vampire, my kind. "Heartbeat but is running way too fast for a human!" Jasper said. "Can it be?" I whispered to myself completely forgetting about my surroundings. I got out of Edwards embrace and towards the sound. I heard protests from behind but ignored them because I knew exactly who it was, my baby sister or twin! As I thought Becky shot out on me and we tumbled to the ground. "Becky!" I said confused. Becks nodded furiously and stood up pulling me up with her in an inhuman way. "Hello everyone!" she said in her melodious voice. "Bells, who is this?" Jake asked before I could answer Becka answered for me "Surprised Ara doesn't speak about me all the time!" she sounded hurt and continued "Well I am her favorite sibling and sister Rebekah Mikelson!" how I missed Becka's bubbly personality! "You don't have a sister or other siblings!" Emmett said. Rebekah snickered "You can decide if she has siblings or not. I mean please it's hard to hide Ara!" Carlisle spoke for the first time "Mikelson?" Becka nodded "One and only!" "Impossible! Only one is supposed to be alive now!" Carlisle thought out loud. "Well Ara you are needed in Mystic Falls. We have to have your blood to break the bond and believe me I have Kol here who will take care of all the newborns. I mean the Victoria thought I'd actually hurt my older twin sister just because 'She will kill me if I don't' I mean she can't touch a hair on me how could she even think she could hurt you! You are the only thing that could get away from Nik!" she kept blabbing I raised my hand "No one is going to break the bond! I will personally see to the fact that I join the bond and murder myself! We can't live against her wish! Becky don't you argue! Klaus" I said Nik's name with disgust "killed mother! She has all rights to kill us because of you guys! Do you realize what you do? The last time I saw you, you had runway shows to pick out clothes and kill those innocent girls! Kol is Kol and simply hurts people for the joy of the kill and Nik toys around with people's feelings and kill them! I know Elijah only uses blood bag and maybe humans at times but only when seriously necessary. You know he still has his morals like Fin who drinks from blood bags once a month or so!" I finished and she shot back at me "How would you know? You abandoned us after turning! Do you even know what happened to us after? Don't you act all innocent! You need blood supply too!" "Rebekah! Mind what you say! Did you see me drinking the wine after food? Did you see me get killed by father? Did you see me drink blood from Tatia? She was my best friend! I never left you! Did you even see me in room? I might not be complete witch because mother had to make sure I didn't commit suicide! I was just told to be hidden by mother when she took her last breathe! She sent me to her brothers! I know it was Klaus who killed mother not father! Mother didn't need to turn me because I was her inheritor! I have her power and being an original witch I am still alive to date! I kept my eyes on you for centuries Fin and Eli know of my whereabouts! I was in Italy until the time you first got daggered in the fifteenth century! I know Kol got daggered soon after turning and Fennik followed when Klaus didn't like Sage and Fin had to sneak around! You were next when the curse was first tried to be broken and then I snuck in and un-daggered you! Then in Chicago 1915 when I moved there I heard about mysterious kill and found the younger Salvatore! Next I witnessed you getting daggered in 1920's! Then I heard about Elijah getting a dagger in his heart by the Salvatore's and Elena who happens to be my friend you tried to kill! He got un-daggered by her and re-daggered by Nik.. I meant Klaus! Then he took Stefan back to Chicago and revived his memories and un-daggered you! He only did so because he had already broken the curse! Then Elena daggered you because she knew as a sister you had a week point for N.. Klaus! She even planned to un-dagger you but Klaus lived and she feared her life! That night father died for good! I know you are supposed to face the consequences of your mistakes even if it doesn't result in death! I saw you cry yourself to sleep when Klaus had the family up in coffins! You remember those unanimous gifts on your birthday each year? Well I always had my eyes on my baby sister because I knew all Nik, I meant Klaus can do is hurt people! He doesn't have a heart or a soul as pure as you! You have no idea how many Voltori guards I sent to look after you!" I screamed at her not caring everyone else heard me too, my secret was out and they had to accept it and if they couldn't I would lose half of myself! "Ara, I am deeply sorry but Nik was actually there for me and even though he might have done unforgivable things I can't let the only person who stuck right by my side die!" she said calmly but I shouted back with anger "You know what? Whatever you do he will die unless he proves himself worth living! Every time I thought he was no longer bad he managed to prove me wrong! On my hundredth birthday that hybrid gave me a bracelet filled with white oak ash! As soon as I wore that thing it pierced through my skin and the ash started to burn me internally! He planned that! I found a letter saying if I ever tried to contact you or Eli he would kill you two! He also mentioned killing Kol! I ran to the Voltori after that! He had tried to hurt me so many times during my stay with Uncle Aro, Marcus and Caius! During the fifteenth century I managed to make everyone thing I could take care of myself and went to England because I knew Klaus was there! I saw you daggered and pulled the dagger out but unfortunately I couldn't even spend one birthday with my baby sister! Klaus had a battalion of Vampires go after my life! They chased me for five centuries! In 1915 Chicago I found articles about sudden deaths and knew it was a vampire hence knew Klaus would be around with you right by his side! That year I went to see Gloria and saw her you and Klaus talking I eavesdropped and found out he was running from Mikel. I followed you around everywhere then Nik gave me another present stating he knew of my presence and wants all of us to be a family which I naively believed. I went to meet him and he attacked me with white oak stake! He wanted me gone forever! Father came just in time to save me and me and father planned his death! Everything went as planned until our 'dear' brother broke the curse and went on a werewolf hunt! He ended all wolves in Tennessee and every other place where wolves stay in harmony causing another war between the two kinds all over again! He thought he was completely immortal and planned on being the only original living! He planned on killing Uncle Aro, Caius and Marcus, he planned on killing all of you and me and be the only remaining original!" tears swam down my face. Becky came and hugged me "How could I be so naïve and think Niklaus wanted us back as a family! I'm so sorry for flipping Ara you have no idea how sorry I am but right now we have to save the others from the cruel fate Nik plans! Mother will take care of herself." This hit me "Mother?" she nodded. We hugged each other tighter. Someone cleared their throat. I totally ignored the fact that this wasn't a private family reunion! Rebekah said "Ah! Cold ones, really Ara! I once heard Nik talk to someone on the phone saying every time you encounter super natural being you almost get killed! I never knew how but now I do!" she said jokingly but this was serious "Beck never joke about all that! Nik is the one who sends people to kill me! He sent a group of wolves in the late thirteenth century! He had witches hunt me down in the sixteenth century because I un-daggered you and was about to un-dagger the rest! I know he is the one sending Victoria and the newborns to kill me! He made me lose a home when he threatened to end all your lives! He made me make all of our family forget me! Auntie Didyme died trying to save me from him! He tried to hurt me in so many occasions and you joke?" she looked at me with pity. Then we faced the Cullens and the pack Jake said "Bella?" "What was" Alice added and Emmett finished "That?" Before I could answers Becky had started off "Well we are the Mikelson as I said my name is Rebekah and you seem to know Arabella. We are twins and the youngest alive in our family. Our oldest brother is Fennik or as we address him Fin 28, then Elijah 26 followed by Niklaus 24 and next in line Kol 20 and us 17 forever! We were all born in the 10th century and have other dead siblings who were born and died in the old world before our parents moved to the new world. Our mother was a witch, the original witch and had an affair with a wolf making Nik a hybrid like Ara here but according to her she is half witch and half vampire. We all are vampires because our mother turned us. Our uncle and aunt and their mates and then Caius and Athendora were turned by her before she turned us. We have no idea how old our mother is, all we know she is the oldest sibling in her family and doesn't age. Our father found out about Nik not being his son and killed his father and his family." She was about to continue when I cut her off "Uh-uh! Nik killed the wolves back then too! He found out and killed his father and rest of his family. He wanted us to hate our father the way he did his." I said in a matter-of-factly manner and Beck continued with the story. "Nik killed his father after turning, but we turned because of his and Henrik's stupid fascination with dogs. Henrik was our youngest brother he was barely fifteen when he was killed my uncontrollable mutts! He and Nik sneaked off to see the wolves phase and Henrik got himself killed causing our parents turn us into Vampire as a form of protection. The rest you may have gotten from our conversation." There were wows and gasps coming from everyone. Edward ran to me and kissed me.


	2. AN

I am so sorry that I will not be able to upload until October due to my exams! Hope you liked my chapter 1 and will hope you read my other stories!


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm back and will try to upload as much as possible. You all are more than welcome to help me out. I would really appreciate that and thank you all for your kind reviews.**

* * *

Kol's POV

Well, life is so boring! Becka sent me here to kill some cold one! It's like cleaning dishes. She wants me to meet up with her in a rainy small town called Forks. Some Swan girl! Maybe Reba is trying make up for this waste of time mission. I wish Ara was here, she and I never got enough time to bond she was always around the others but I knew she loved me too. Anyways thoughts about the sister of mine who might be dead should be put aside if Reba is giving me some kind of a prize for killing a cold one. I rang the door bell at the Swan's place. Rebekah opened the door and I smelt seven cold ones and one human-ish thing. Did she want me to kill them? "Let's get it over with." I said and ran in the house picking up the first cold on and was about to rip his head off when I heard a screech "Kol! Don't, please!" I dropped the person at the sound of the voice I hadn't heard in the past thousand years! Arabella! I turned and managed to gasp her name out "Arabella?"she nodded and I ran to her picking her up in a hug "Belly-welly why didn't you contact us in the past thousand years?"

"Hiding out." She said in a small voice.

"Hiding out from?" I asked "Klaus!" she said and burst into tears. I look over at Becka and pull Bella into my arms. Becky mouth 'later'. "Why would Nik try to kill you, you two were like a pack!" "Kol, he wasn't going to kill me but was going to kill all of you. He had been black mailing for all these years! He even made me erase Uncle Aro's memories about me! Fuck the memories he killed Aunt Did! I had to save you all so I hid!" I heard Rebekah mumble "Check her hand for suicidal marks." I raised Ara's hand and noticed marks which looked like she had been cutting herself. There were marks all over her hand! Only we could notice them no cold ones or others of our kind. We had the best vision. "Ara suicide really? I thought you were the smartest in the family." She made a face "Kol snooping really? I thought only girls do that. And FYI you lose all your smarts when it comes to the fact that your fav bro killed your other bros!" she said moving her finger in the air, all three of us laughed at that. I missed Ara she always made things which were worse than bad into funny. I huge dude said "Wow Bella can be funny!" Bella turned to him "Really Emm? Out of all the things you found out about me this is shocking? Half vampire, oldest in this room, well excluding Kol that is." Half what? "Half what?" I asked she hesitated and then said "Well you see I knew mother was going to turn you all but not me because I'm the one who inherited all her magic. I was half turned but am nothing like Ni.. I meant Klaus." Oh my sweet pea! "So brother dear lets hit the road and kick a hybrid ass!" I love my sister sooo much. "You two have your cars? I have to say goodbye to Charlie." She said Becka raised her hand "I have mine and BTW who in the freaking world is Charlie?" Ara nodded "Yeah, you didn't know. Well you see the kid Tats had was Eli's. Nik was well black mailing her to act like she was fooling around with both of them and say the kid is neither of theirs. Thus causing mother to disapprove our friendship and kill her. If she died neither of you would live so, she is alive, that Nik doesn't know. Either she or I check up on them every decade or so and all their family know about us. Kol race to Mystic Falls?" I smiled at the last part. A man around forty or fifty came in. Bella said "Charles meet you're other ancestors Kol and Rebekah." His eyes got wide "Bella, you realize the Cullens are here?" Ara nodded "Charlie it's fine they know and we are off to MF! Kill Klaus!" Charles character hugged Ara "Be safe Aunt Bella." Ara muttered "I will" We stood at the poach and Becka said 'go'. We ran towards Mystic Falls I heard Ara's little boyfriend ask Beck where we were going to which Becka replied "Mystic Falls, you all coming or what we have to drive long distance."

We ran through the woods. Ara was a lot faster than I was. We were crossing Seattle and many other states. We stopped at Burke where I had to collect some blood bag and use them. According to Bella she doesn't do human. We ran through Stafford and Palmyra and Georgia and finally reached the ever so dull Mystic Falls. We stood in front of Nik's house waiting.

* * *

**The end of Chapter 2 would try my best to upload more this week or the next**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I will try to finish the story fast and make it short, I am hoping that you like it**

* * *

Elijah's POV

I was sitting at the mansion. Rebekah and Kol went somewhere and Nik went to check on his hybrids. Fin was with mother who is trying to kill us. There was a gush of wind. There was a intruder. I went and grabbed a stake and waited for someone to come in. Kol did! "Hello brother! I have got a surprise for you, come in Luv." And then came in Bella, I had last seen her in 1833. She hugged me tight and I dropped the stake. "Baby girl, you are fine!" I whispered. "He knew?" Kol asked. We nodded "Well Fennik and I had been checking on her every few centuries. Brother don't you think if she told anyone she is alive I would be the first to know?"

"Should've known!"

Then I heard a few cars park outside and Becka along with seven cold ones came in.

"Eli, these are the Cullens. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward, my fiancé." Ara said. So Ara snatched herself a man, huh!

We caught up on the past century and laughed the day off.


	5. Chapter 4

Rebekah's POV

We arrived at Mystic Falls yesterday and have been waiting for Nik. Bella decided it was important to call mother and Fin! They tried to kill us.

I am mad at Ara right now. All I can think for Mother and Fin to arrive. They are supposed to be here in five, four, three, two and here they are. "Ara!" Mother exclaimed. Now I am jealous!

She tries to murder me and blissful to see my twin! After hours of talking we finally reached the main topic Nik. Ara's fiancé and his family left hours back. We came to an agreement that we would give Nik to a chance to prove himself worthy of living. It will be between him and Ara.

"So we have a stake underneath the sofa if needed." Fin stated.

"Only if necessary!" I added frankly.

"Okay." Ara replied "But if he does not agree or I feel he is lying I'll stake him then and there!"

I huffed.

"Listen Becka I don't want to hurt Nik either but he has done far too much damage, I would happily take him back as a brother if he deserves it. Right now all I can do is hope Nik can be brought to the good side again.


	6. Chapter 5

Finn's POV

Ah! My Little sister has grown so much!

I can't believe she wants to kill Klaus!

I know how much he has hurt her!

He made her leave the Voltori.

I was quite shaken when I found out she has a fiancé, the Cullen boy seemed nice enough and is such a gentleman.

I am so glad my sister found someone.

I was reunited with Sage too. I can only wish for another good thing to happen which is, Nik becoming good.

Well everyone has dreams, not all can come true! Well.


	7. Chapter 6

Klaus's POV

Ah! Another hybrid making trip over. I know that I act like nothing matters to me but it does, these hybrids are commanded to protect by my family. I even have my hybrids look for my baby sister Ara, yes another sister. I got inside the house and was immediately pinned to the wall. "What the hell!"

"What the hell indeed Klaus!" someone said. I had my face to the wall so I couldn't see her.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me? Oh well the accent!" She cleared her throat and said "Hello Nik," then it clicked, it was Ara! I quickly turned.

I pulled her in a hug.

"Ara, I am so sorry. I only did what I did so you stayed out of danger! You have to understand that you are my baby girl, I can't say no to you nor can I give up my obsession with hybrids."

She stared at me. Then I saw her smile a little.

"You didn't just hate me because I was half witch?"

"What? Why would I? You are my baby sister and that's all that matters."

She hugged me "Okay, so let's go tell mother that you are not bad and let her not kill you."

I laughed.


	8. Chapter 7

**An: I know its like super short and all but I'm done with this story. I have concluded it instead of leaving it just like that.**

* * *

Ester's POV

My family is one again. All my children are together and united. Ara brought Mikel back to life. I can't ask for a better life. To all my sisters I am sorry but I cannot destroy my family. I was even reunited with my brothers. That was another great thing. I hope life stays this perfect.

* * *

**AN: Thank you all for reading and sorry. :*(**


End file.
